Mvs109: Klad
Ik ben weer terug. Niet heel erg actief, maar ik ben weer even terug. Canción Auga Flaptekst Canción Auga, het Lied van het Water, is een eeuwenoude magische kracht die de Kenniszoekers Marije en Reala willen leren beheersen. Hiervoor moeten ze echter in de huid van alle waterdieren zijn gekropen, een taak die voor velen onmogelijk lijkt, maar die deze twee dames al klaargespeeld hebben. Hun studie loopt echter letterlijk en figuurlijk in het water als ze na dat alles nog steeds niet het geheim van het Canción Auga kennen. Hun moeders weten het wel, maar willen het niet vertellen. Wat zien zij over het hoofd? Personages 130px130px130px130px Van links naar rechts: Marije, Reala, Isabelle en Adeline. thumb|left|Reala en Marije als meerminnen Mythische dieren: *(zee)meerminnen *Kelpies *Selkies *Nimfen *Dryaden *en meer... Kenniszoekers Een kenniszoeker is een wezen dat de Oude Magie belichaamt of beter gezegd: bevangt. Zij hebben geen vaste vorm, maar nemen vaak het voorkomen van mensachtige wezens aan. Zij worden geassocieërd met feeën en tovenaars, alhoewel hun magie op een andere wijze werkt. Kenniszoekers kunnen razendsnel kennis tot zich nemen en verwerken. Ze zijn verzamelaars van magie, onderwijzers en raadgevers. Kenniszoekers zijn echter ontzettend kwetsbaar in gevecht. Alhoewel vele een grote kennis van strijdmagie hebben, kan een kenniszoeker niet toepassen in een gevecht. Zij moeten zich wel tot list of vluchten dwingen om aan de dood te ontsnappen. Drie soorten Er worden drie soorten kenniszoekers onderscheiden: *Narren: dit zijn kenniszoekers die over het algemeen op één plek verblijven. Dit zijn vaak centra waar veel gebeurd. *Minstrelen: dit zijn kenniszoekers die juist veel rondreizen. *Troubadours: dit zijn ontzettend krachtige kenniszoekers die overal en nergens tegelijkertijd zijn. Troubadours zijn sterkere kenniszoekers dan narren en minstrelen. De drang om rond te reizen of juist op één plek te blijven, is iets dat bij een kenniszoeker is aangeboren. Bekende kenniszoekers: *Marije d'Or Clochitement: troubadour, Vrouwe van het Verhaal *Reala van Avalon: troubadour, Vrouwe van het Woord *Isabelle d'Or Clochitement: nar, Vrouwe des Elven *Adeline van Avalon: nar, Vrouwe van het Meer *Bertrand du Geus: minstreel, Heer van het Penseel Wereld Voor meer informatie over de wereld: kijk hier Verhaal §1. Het eerste raadsel Tussen de witte kliffen van Albion lag een klein plekje waar je van de onmetelijke oceaan kon genieten zonder last te hebben van de wind of de golven. De Merlijn Taliesin kwam vaak naar deze plek om na te denken, maar vandaag was hij om andere rede het pad afgedwaald. Vanochtend had hij een sterk spoor van magie gevoeld. Hij herkende de magische kracht waar, maar kon zo snel niet herinneren aan wie het toebehoorde en was daarom, na wat voorbereidingen te hebben getroffen, het spoor gevolgd naar dit punt. Aanvankelijk had hij niets of niemand gevonden. Het spoor was in zee verdwenen wat hij op zijn minst vreemd vond. Er leefden geen wezens in de buurt die in deze ruwe oceaan wilde gaan zwemmen. Maar welk wezen in deze buurt wisselde tussen de oceaan en het vaste land? De selkies leefden in het noorden, de kelpies in de moerassen. Nimfen en dergelijke waren nu ook niet bepaald dol op zout water en tot zover Taliesin wist, hadden zeemeerminnen doorgaans niet de magische krachten om zich om te toveren tot mensen. Geïntrigeerd door dit raadsel ging de aartsmagiër zitten. Misschien kwam dit wezen nog terug. Taliesin schrok wakker van het plotselinge geluid. Een heldere stem, zuiver als kristal, had hem uit zijn slaap gewekt. Wanneer was hij in slaap gevallen? Het deed er niet toe. Wie was er in de buurt? ‘Zouden we het in de Nieuwe Wereld moeten gaan zoeken?’ Hij herkende die stem, dat wist hij zeker. En dat magische spoor was hem ook zo vertrouwd, maar van wie was het in naam van de Godin? ‘Nee, het probleem ligt in de Oude Wereld. Wij zien hier iets over het hoofd, maar de vraag is wat,’ zei een andere vrouwenstem met een minstens net zo heldere klank, maar veel warmer. Als een edelsteen in de aarde, zo klonk ze. Toen zag Taliesin twee paar handen aan de rots verschijnen. Voor hij kon reageren hadden twee jongedames zichzelf omhoog getrokken en zaten nu op dezelfde rand met hun rug naar hem toe. Ze knepen het water uit hun lange haren wat de Merlijn een vrij beeld gaf op hun blote zwarte ruggen en blanke schouders. Dat was vreemd. Een soort zwemkleding misschien? Toen maakte een van de dames een beweging. In een flits zag Taliesin een grote vissenstaart voorbij komen. Zeemeerminnen! Op dat moment kreeg het duo de tovenaar ook in het oog. ‘Ah Merlijn, fijn u weer te zien.’ Een jonge vrouw met een gebruinde huid en olijfgroene ogen keek hem vrolijk aan. Haar bruine haar glansde koperkleurig in het licht van de middagzon en haar wipneus prijkte ondeugend wat omhoog. Haar roze lippen krulde zich in een meer dan aanstekelijke glimlach, maar het was dat sterke aura van de Oude Magie die de tovenaar verblufte. Dat aura van lang verloren spreuken. Nee, van lang verloren kennis. Verloren en weer gevonden. Opgegraven, opgepoetst en weer in ere hersteld. Dat was deze jongedame. Een baken van kennis. ‘Het is inderdaad even geleden,’ zei de andere jongedame met een net zo bijzondere verschijning. Ze had haar haren oorspronkelijk opgestoken gehad, maar de natheid had de spelden uit hun plaats getrokken. Nu stak ze die spelden in haar mond, toverde haar haren droog en probeerde weer iets van haar kapsel te maken. Haar gezicht was er een van pure verfijning. Zijde, zo moest haar huid aanvoelen en haar dieprode lippen zagen er minstens even zacht uit. In contrast met die verfijning stonden die ebbenzwarte haren en ernstige ogen die verraadde dat deze jongedame niet een en al onschuld was. Ze straalde de kalmte uit die Taliesin van een wijze leider zou verwachten. Ervaring. Weten. Met die gedachten schoot het de aartsmagiër ook weer te binnen waar hij dit tweetal van kende. Met een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht maakte hij een buiging. ‘Vrouwe Marije, vrouwe Reala. Dat ik het genoegen heb om u hier tegen te komen,’ zei de Merlijn. ‘Het genoegen is wederzijds, Merlijn,’ zei Marije. §2. Een blije Merlijn Kenniszoekers. Dat waren Marije en Reala. Wezens geboren uit pure Oude Magie, voortbestemd om hun hele leven lang kennis te verzamelen, te bewaren en eventueel nog uit te dragen. In het begin der tijden waren er alleen maar kenniszoekers geweest, maar naarmate de Oude Wereld zichzelf steeds beter leerde kennen, verdwenen deze wezens steeds en steeds meer. Maar ze werden niet zwakker. In tegendeel. Zij waren sterker dan ooit tevoren. Kenniszoekers waren niet langer meer gebonden aan de grens van hun krachten. Nu konden zij alles leren en alles weten als ze zich er maar voor inzetten. Troubadours waren de ultieme kenniszoekers die zich niet alleen konden handhaven met de Oude Magie, maar ook nog eens met de Nieuwe Magie wat een compleet andere werking had. Een veel grilligere werking kon men wel zeggen. Nee, de Merlijn Taliesin was niet meer dan in de wolken dat hij net twee troubadours tegen het lijf was gelopen en dan waren het nog eens de dochters van zijn oude leerling en toekomstige opvolger William, die nu in de Nieuwe Wereld zat. Nee, met de opleiding van deze twee dames zat het wel snor. 'Wat brengt u naar de Witte Kliffen als ik vragen mag?' zei Taliesin. 'Het Caniòn Auga,' antwoordde Reala. 'Marije en ik zijn wat...een halve eeuw geleden...aan de queeste begonnen om in het bezit te komen van de kennis over deze magie.' 'Maar momenteel raken onze theoriën over hoe wij het Canciòn Auga kunnen bemachtigen kant nog wal en lijkt onze queeste in het water te vallen,' zei Marije. Ze glimlachte speels, maar haar ogen waren ernstig. 'Ik meen mij te herinneren dat jullie moeders de geheimen van deze kracht al wel ontrafeld hebben,' dacht Taliesin hardop terwijl hij over zijn lange witte baard streek. 'Ja, maar deze kennis verkrijg je door middel van ervaring. Daarbij vinden onze moeders dat wij zelf in staat moeten zijn om het geheim van het Canciòn Auga te ontrafelen,' vertelde Reala met een zucht. Ze draaide zich om en nam weer een menselijke gedaante aan, een truc waar doorgaans een spreuk voor nodig was, maar zij en haar zus hadden geleerd om haar magie met hun gedachten te beheersen. Daar waar de Oude Magie dat toeliet tenminste. 'Maar als u al een eeuw bezig bent, dan heeft u toch al vele dingen ontdekt lijkt me,' viste de Merlijn nieuwsgierig. Hij wist dat hij zich met deze opmerking op dun ijs bevond. Kenniszoekers waren veel minder geutig met het doorgeven van kennis als met het verzamelen ervan. Ze konden je zelfs stevig vervloeken als je naar dingen liep te vragen die ze niet vrij wilden geven, maar Taliesin meende dat hij als de Merlijn, alias: de aartsmagiër van de Oude Wereld, misschien wel een klein kansje had om meer te weten te komen. Daarbij kende hij het geheim van het Canciòn Auga. 'Zullen we dan maar een hulplijntje inschakelen?' vroeg Marije aan Reala. 'Doe maar. Onze laatste vier plannen zijn al op de klippen gelopen.' 'Wat zegt u er van, Merlijn? Ons verhaal in ruil voor het uwe,' opperde Marije. Taliesin begon te lachen. 'Dat kan ik niet doen, vrouwe. We hebben gezworen te zwijgen, maar ik kan u terug op het juiste spoor zetten als u dat wenst,' zei de Merlijn. 'En mijn hut aanbieden als uw tijdelijk onderkomen.' 'Dan doen we dat maar,' zuchtte Marije en ook zij toverde zich weer om in menselijke gedaante. §3. Het tweede raadsel Onder het genot van wat warme appelpartjes op een vers brood vertelden de twee kenniszoekers hun verhaal aan de Merlijn. Toen ze een eeuw of vijftien oud waren, had Adeline, de moeder van Reala, hen meegenomen naar Atlantis. De twee (relatief) jonge kenniszoekers hadden de verzonken stad kunnen bereiken door middel van een spreuk, maar Adeline was in het bezit van het Canciòn Auga en kon zich daardoor in een zeemeermin veranderen. Het was een meer dan handige kracht om te beheersen, omdat het Adeline toestond om niet alleen in alle mogelijke waterwezens te veranderen, maar ook met hen allemaal (tegelijkertijd) te kunnen communiceren. Daarbij zaten er een paar krachtige spreuken bij het Canciòn Auga die meer dan verleidelijk waren voor een kenniszoeker. Het was voornamelijk Marije die het woord voerde, en naarmate de tijd vorderde werd het verslag dat ze deden een waar verhaal. De vrouw met de groene ogen had niet langer kunnen blijven zitten en stond nu in de kleine kamer van Taliesin waar ze haar magie opriep om haar verhaal visueel te ondersteunen. De Merlijn keek er naar met een glimlach. Nee, een verslag van zaken was nooit goed genoeg geweest voor de Vrouwe van het Verhaal. Daar moest spanning en sensatie bij, een vleugje mysterie en een doos vol emotie. Fictie en werkelijkheid begonnen nu waarschijnlijk een beetje door elkaar te lopen, maar Taliesin meende dat hij er verder niet door belemmerd zou worden. Uiteindelijk bereikte Marije het einde van haar verhaal en ging ze weer zitten. Reala schudde glimlachend haar hoofd. 'Maar heeft u een hint voor ons, Merlijn? Om ons weer een beetje op het goede spoor te zetten?' vroeg Reala. De tovenaar dacht een moment diep na. Toen tikte hij met zijn staf tegen de tafel. 'Waar slaapt de kelpie?' vroeg hij. 'De kelpie?' vroegen de dames in koor. 'In de moerassen van de Schapeneilanden toch?' zei Marije. 'Ja, daar heb ik het soort nog een tijdje bestudeerd. Als ze willen slapen, graven ze zich in...,' zei Reala. 'Waar slaapt de kelpie? Dat is mijn hint, dames. En daarmee zullen jullie het moeten doen.' 'Redden we het voor vanavond nog om bij de Schapeneilanden te komen?' vroeg Reala aan haar zus. 'Als vogel wel. Valk? Nee, een arend is sneller. Als we even goed doorvliegen, moet het wel lukken. De luchtstroom is ons in het voordeel en ik kan de kelpies al lokaliseren in vogelvorm,' antwoordde Marije. 'Je moet me dat toch eens leren. Totaal verschillende soorten magie tegelijkertijd kunnen gebruiken. Ik krijg het maar niet voor elkaar,' zei Reala, terwijl de twee de hut uitliepen. Taliesin volgde hen naar de kleine open plek die voor zijn hutje lag. Daar veranderde de twee kenniszoekers is grote, sterke arenden en vlogen zo de lucht in. §4. Op weg 'Dus, kelpies?' zei Marije al vliegende over het groene Albion. Het centrale eiland van de Oude Wereld schoot onder hun vleugels voorbij. Af en toe kwamen ze kleine nederzettingen tegen, hier en daar lag een grotere stad, maar het meerendeel was en bleef oeroude wouden waar een verscheidenheid aan magische wezens leefden. Albion had dan nog geluk dat ze het tammere gedeelte van deze wezens hadden. Logres leek in dat opzicht veel op Albion, maar daar waren de ontmoetingen tussen onvoorzichtige lieden en mythische wezens een stuk dodelijker. De Schapeneilanden lagen ten noorden van Albion en behoorden nog tot dat koninkrijk. 'Magische waterpaarden die hun berijder mee de diepte in trekken en verdrinken, mogelijk opeten volgens sommige legendes,' antwoordde Reala. Ze vloog een kleine stukje voor haar zus om die wat respijt te gunnen. Vliegen was niet Marije's favoriete bezigheid. Liever stond ze met beide benen op de grond. Reala daarentegen ging zelf op regelmatige basis de lucht in en dan ook nog eens voor lange reizen, meestal als zwaan. 'Dat weet ik,' zei Marije. 'Ik ken er genoeg verhalen over en we waren er een jaar of dertig geleden om ze te bestuderen. Toen ging een van de kelpies er net vandoor het stamhoofd daar, weet je nog?' 'Ja, maar wat Merlijn zei. Ik bedenk me nu dat ik nog nooit een kelpie heb zien rusten, alleen maar zien jagen of grazen. Zouden we zo dingen bij meerdere dieren over het hoofd hebben gezien? Dat we meenden dat we het allemaal wel wisten,' vroeg Reala ernstig. 'In dat geval valt er alleen nog maar meer te ontdekken,' zei Marije lachend. 'Waar zou een kelpie slapen? Onder water of zouden ze gewoon tussen een normale kudde paarden gaan staan?' Onder hen was steeds meer water te zien. Groene wouden maakte plaats voor drassige moerassen, stroompjes maakten ruimte voor rivieren en uiteindelijk vlogen ze, na een paar uur, boven de zoute zee die de Schapeneilanden van elkaar scheidde. De twee kenniszoekers streken neer op het eiland waar ze de laatste keer waren geweest toen ze de kelpie hadden bestudeerd. Van Reala's gezicht was nog steeds het ongenoegen af te lezen dat ze zoiets simpels over het hoofd hadden kunnen zien, maar Marije was meteen al weer druk in de weer. De zon was echter al onder de horizon gezakt en het laatste licht werd uit de wereld getrokken als water door een spons. De schemering was wel het tijdstip dat de kelpies het meest actief waren, maar zelfs daar werd het al te donker voor. Marije en Reala besloten dat het genoeg was voor de nacht en liepen naar het dorpje verderop toe. Een kleine herberg bood hun onderdak voor de nacht en een warme maaltijd. Het dorp was de twee kenniszoekers nog niet vergeten en ze werden meer dan warm verwelkomd. Het was in ieder geval een mooie kans om te informeren naar de huidige stand van zaken. Er dwaalden nog steeds kelpies rond in de omgeving. Dankzij het onderzoek van Marije en Reala eerder wist de bevolking echter nu dat ze deze mythische wezens beter met rust konden laten en vooral om ze niet te berijden. De kelpies leefden nu meer in afzondering en daar hield de kennis van de lokale bevolking op. 'Er is echter nog één hele eigenwijze kelpie die hier iedere volle maan door het dorp paradeert op het moment dat de avonddienst van de kerk uit is. Een ebbenzwart paard met gouden tuig. Toen we het probeerde weg te jagen, viel hij ons aan, maar als je het verder negeert, loopt hij aan het einde van de middag weer rustig verder. Duivelsbeest,' vertelde de herbergier. Marije keek bedenkelijk naar haar zusje. Het was nog lang geen volle maan. Niet dat ze ontzettend veel haast hadden, maar ze was gewoon nieuwsgierig en om nu met tijd en toekomstvisioenen te gaan prutsen voor dit... 'Als we nu eens helemaal opnieuw beginnen?' opperde Reala. 'We moeten beter leren waarnemen. Niet kijken, maar waarnemen.' Marije knikte instemmend. Hoeveel was hun eerder opgedane kennis nog waard? Niet alleen betreffende de kelpies, maar ook over de honderden andere dieren die ze bestudeerd hadden. Hoe erg waren ze de mist in gegaan en hoeveel was hun huidige kennis nog waard? De belangrijkste vraag was nu echter hoe ze het beter aan konden pakken. 'Het Faundinium,' zei Marije. 'We volgen Chirons pad.' §6. Chirons pad Van alle kenniszoeker was Chiron de oudste die nog in leven was. Hij stond bekend als de Koning der Centauren en had voornamelijk veel betekend op het gebied van de medische wetenschap. Daarnaast had hij de complete flora en fauna van de Oude Wereld opgeschreven in het Faundinium en Florarium. Deze machtige, praktische alwetende centaur was een ware troubadour die al eeuwen over de jongere generaties kenniszoekers waakten met zijn wijsheid. Ergens was hij ook hun koning, maar van een rijk was nooit sprake geweest. Reala meende eerst dat haar zus in het Faundinium wilde afkijken voor informatie over de kelpie, maar Marije lachte de zorg weg. 'Nee joh,' zei ze, haar ogen fonkelend van enthousiasme en misschien een beetje van het bier. 'We schrijven ons eigen Faundinium, maar gebruiken dat van Chiron als leidraad.' 'Het Faundinium was nog niet helemaal compleet,' mompelde Reala. 'Tenminste niet op het punt van magisch magnetische en de uitwerking van velden op de omgeving.' 'Chiron is een machtige kenniszoeker, maar hij is altijd meer gericht geweest op het wereldsche dan het magische. Dat valt dan weer meer in ons straatje,' ging Reala door. Op een tevoorschijn getoverd blad maakte ze een paar aantekeningen waar ze allemaal op moesten letten. 'Ja, maar waarom zouden we het laten bij de wezens met betrekking op het Canciòn Auga? Je hebt ook nog de Canciòns Chamas, Ceo en Chan. We hebben ons lang genoeg als een stel minstreels voorgedaan. Het wordt tijd dat we als echte troubadours tevoren treden en kronieken gaan schrijven,' zei Marije vrolijk. 'Ja, zeg eens Nemiah Streminel, vergeet niet dat je de uitgever nog drie boeken van je serie beloofd hebt. Romans, geen informatieboeken,' zei Reala op plagerige toon. Marije stak vrolijk haar toon uit. De twee kenniszoekers verdiende wat bij onder het pseudoniem Nemiah Streminel, een geprezen schrijfster in zowel de Oude Wereld als de Nieuwe Wereld. Marije was degene die het meeste boeken schreef, maar Reala hielp haar regelmatig of gaf van tijd tot tijd een eigen verhaal uit. 'Ach, het zal niet de eerste keer wezen dat ik wat tijd manipuleer om mijn deadlines te halen,' zei Marije met een knipoog. 'Maar stel je eens voor dat wij de geheimen van alle vier de Canciòns ontdekken. Volgens mij heeft niemand dat ooit klaargespeeld. Wie weet wat we vinden!' 'Ik wed dat er zelfs meer dan vier Canciòns zijn. Canciòns waar iedereen altijd overheen kijkt. Het Canciòn Auga geeft ons algemene macht over het water, maar dat is maar algemeen. Hoe preciezer en nauwkeuriger een spreuk is, hoe krachtiger ze wordt,' zei Reala die nu ook enthousiast begon te worden. In haar handen liet ze een bol magie energiek stralen. De macht die ze zou hebben als ze de geheimen van de Canciòns wist. Die informatie zou de deuren openen naar nog veel meer kennis. Welke vergeten wijsheid zouden ze weer kunnen opgraven? En dan kwam het mooiste gedeelte: de afweging maken tussen wat de wereld mocht weten en welke geheimen zij moesten blijven dragen. Reala glunderde nu van oor tot oor. Naast haar zat Marije die er niet minder vrolijk bij zat. Vergeet de afgelopen eeuw. Ze zouden gewoon opnieuw beginnen, want waarom ook niet? Ze waren immers onsterfelijk. §7. Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: Klad Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki